Día de Enero
by clau malfoy
Summary: Carta de Lily a su difunto esposo James. Mundo paralelo en que solo James muere y Lily cuida de Harry. Songfic Oneshot. Entren!


Hola! Yo de nuevo, escribiendo mi primer songfic y primer Lily/James, la historia esta basada en la canción "Día de Enero" de Shakira. No los molesto más solo lean y dejen reviews.

Diclaimer: Todo lo que les parezca conocido (es decir casi todo) es de J.K. Rowling y de Shakira (la canción) ).

Querido James:

Recién comenzaba enero, este año había comenzado con el pie izquierdo, mis padres habían muerto, todo era negro, hasta ese día de enero que te conocí, ya te había visto e incluso te había declarado la guerra pero todo eso cambio, esa noche frente al lago.

**Te conocí un día de enero**

**Con la luna en mi nariz.**

Hasta ese día pensaba que eras un arrogante, me perseguías a todos lados no te importara que te gritara, te insultara o incluso pegara, tu estaba ahí parado frente a mi diciendo "no me importa, con tal de estar contigo" yo te odiaba, pero esa noche todo cambió, te miré y me hundí en tus ojos, en esos hermosos ojos cafés llenos de amor y ternura, entonces descubrí que eras sincero, que tu amor era verdadero.

**Y como vi que eras sincero**

**En tus ojos me perdí.**

Me sentía nerviosa, torpe, dichosa, sí feliz descubrí al que creí sería mi hombre, mi príncipe por un momento deje de pensar en mi y vi en tu rostro una sonrisa melancólica, me pregunté por qué, me acerque a tu rostro y te besé.

**Que torpe distracción**

**Y que dulce sensación**

Luego de eso hablamos por horas, te conocí como nunca había conocido a nadie, lloré la muerte de mis padres y tu me consolaste, aprendí a confiar en ti en solo unas horas y me di cuenta de lo torpe que había sido estos años.

Me atreví a preguntarte por qué la tristeza en tu cara, me respondiste que habías perdido un amigo esa navidad, que Peter (N/a: rata asquerosa no más!) se había unido a Voldemort, me estremecí a l oír su nombre, pero tu lo decías sin miedo, con confianza que me sentí segura, que me di cuenta que te amaba.

Al día siguiente todo el colegio sabía enterado de que éramos novios, solo se me ocurre que Pad abrió la boca, no veo otra explicación para que todos sepan, pero no me molesta en lo absoluto de hecho me agrada, que todos sena testigos de nuestro amor.

**Y ahora que andamos por el mundo **

**Como eneas y benitin**

**Ya te encontré varios rasguños**

**Que te hicieron por ahí**

Te intento apoyar, yo se que amas a tus amigos como a ti mismo y que lo de Peter te dolió mucho, de a poco lo has ido superando con la ayuda de todos, recuerda que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, curando tu heridas y tu corazón porque te amo, porque no puedo vivir sin ti.

**Pero mi loco amor**

**Es tu mejor doctor**

Cada vez que estés triste piensa en mí, piensa en mi sonrisa y piensa que todos te apoyamos, que te amamos, piensa en los buenos momentos, hasta que tu hermosa sonrisa vuelva a tu rostro, búscame y háblame hasta que veas la luz de la felicidad.

**Voy a curarte el alma en duelo **

**Voy a dejarte como nuevo**

**Y todo va a pasar **

**Pronto verás el sol brillar.**

Te amo, con tus virtudes y tus defectos, te amo por tu cariño y entrega a los demás, te amo por amarme así, por simplemente ser tú, te sigo conociendo y no me dejo de enamorar, te amo cada día más, pero algo esta claro y no cambiara tu más que nadie mereces ser feliz.

**Tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz.**

Cuando ya llevábamos un tiempo juntos, superaste lo de Peter, estabas feliz y radiante. Salimos de Hogwarts con una sensación de nostalgia y felicidad a la vez.

Nostalgia puesto que dejábamos atrás una gran parte de nuestra vida, no volveríamos a aquellos lugares nos que nos traían tan buenos recuerdos, que nos vieron crecer, reír y llorar, esos lugares en que todo comenzó, donde te conocí.

La felicidad venía puesto que por fin éramos adultos, íbamos a entrar a la academia de Aurores, nos íbamos a casar e íbamos a formar una familia, siempre unidos y sonriendo, una familia feliz.

Las heridas de ese año se curaron y salimos victoriosos, un poco aterrorizados, pero victoriosos de esa etapa tan linda que terminaba. Luego de eso entramos a la academia y nos casamos, un día me sentí mal, fui a san mungo y me dieron la feliz noticia de que íbamos a ser padres, sí por fin íbamos a poder formar una familia con niños. Llegue a casa y te espere feliz, cuando volviste te lo conté y casi "saltas en una pata" (N/A: viejo dicho chileno que significa estar extremadamente feliz :D) ese día celebramos y decidimos su nombre: Harry Potter (N/a: supongamos que ya sabían que era hombre)

**Ya vas a ver como van sanando**

**Poco a poco tus heridas**

**Ya vas a ver como va**

**La misma vida la sal que sobra en el mar**

Nuestro hijo nació 7 meses después de que supimos que estaba embarazada /N(a: naturalmente tenia 2 meses de embarazó cuando se enteró) estábamos felices, dichosos, era y es tu vivo retrato, cada día se parece más a ti James.

Ese año te enteraste que tu familia te mintió por años y que ustedes no eran de Inglaterra sino de Bulgaria y habían huido, nunca lograste descubrir el por qué, pero habían huido y querían borrar ese pasado, viajaste a Bulgaria a conseguir respuestas, pero no lograste averiguar nada, solo encontraste la muerte.

**Y aunque hayas sido un extranjero **

**Hasta en tu propio país**

**Si yo te digo '¿Cómo dices?'**

**Tu aún dices '¿Qué decís?'**

**Y lloras de emoción oyendo un bandoneón**

Lloré tu muerte y te escribo esta carta para despedirme, sé que no la podrás leer, pero necesito que me sigas amando que no me olvides, que olvides a tus amigos y más importante que eso que ames eternamente a nuestro hijo Harry Potter.

James te amo, siempre lo haré, nadie te podrá borra de mi corazón, un beso, un abrazó y un te amo.

Lily.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, es cortito pero a mi cerebro parece que no le gusta escribir cosas largas porque aunque simpre lo intento nunca lo logro y son capitulos como de una página pero no importa. :D

Va dedicado a mis amigos y a todos aquellos que me leen, porfavor apreten GO! Y me dejan un review :D

Saludos,

Nos estamos leyendo

Clau


End file.
